


Afternoon Tea

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Tifa didn’t understand why Cloud was giving her a thumb up, or why Lightning was smirking, or the fact that Zack and Fang were talking about a bet.And Aerith…Oh no, she’s so pretty...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), Oerba Dia Vanille/Oerba Yun Fang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Afternoon Tea

“Fang, you need to stop sending me those links for sex toys.”

Other patrons were looking in their direction with dirty looks, Tifa felt her cheeks getting warmer, maybe she shouldn’t talk about that out in the open? But then again, Fang has been ignoring her text and keep sending link and link for sex toys. Honestly, she was amazed by Fang’s intuition because Tifa was very much interested in all of the sex toys.

How does Fang know what she likes anyway?

“Hey, they were on sale. Plus you refused my help when I wanted to make you a dating profile,” Fang shook her head. “I’m trying to help you, Lockhart.”

Tifa rubbed her temple, already feeling the headache coming. “Again, I don’t need your help.”

“Uh uh, remember when you almost break Lightning’s gunblade? Or that time when Yuffie managed to steal your credit card and you didn’t realize it until she spent five thousand gil? Or that time when you accidentally used too much salt and almost killed us all?”

“You can’t die because of too much salt.” Wait, can you? “And if you remember correctly, I was busy kicking out rude patrons before that.” Tifa sighed deeply. She really hated it when someone started a fight inside her bar, or when someone was rude to the woman. Or when Cloud decided to bring home his work, which meant someone was following him home and they decided to attack him in public.

What a bunch of idiots.

“Yeah, and I was there. Stop making excuses.”

Maybe Tifa shouldn’t agree with this afternoon tea date with Fang, but really, she couldn’t say no. Plus it was her day off today and she wanted to relax, especially since Barret took Marlene and Denzel out to the zoo (the kids loved the zoo, especially watching the penguins. Tifa has lost count on how many times she used her free time to take them there), Cloud and Lightning offered to clean up the bar from the previous brawl that happened inside 7th Heaven last night because it was their fault those people were following them. That’s private investigator lives for you, although Lightning was there because those people were targeting Ashe, and as Ashe’s personal bodyguard, she needed to make sure they were taken care of.

Yes, that Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. The one and true queen of the kingdom of Dalmasca, no matter what House of Solidor said about that matter.

Cloud and Lightning were friends from the military, but something happened to their unit and both of them were honorably discharged. They never talked about what actually happened, but rumor said it has something to do with the death of Lord Rasler. Tifa didn’t want to press him about that event, but with how Lightning never leaves Ashe’s side, Tifa suspects there was some truth in that rumor.

“Look, let me help you one time,” Fang said desperately. “Give me your phone and I’ll make you the best dating profile you’ll ever see.”

Tifa stopped eating her cherry pie and eyed Fang suspiciously. “Why are you so adamant to help me?”

“You helped me with Vanille, let me repay you.”

“Oh. Well, just because I helped you with Vanille, doesn’t mean you have to help find someone.” Maybe Tifa should ask for another kind of help though? She did need to fix the bar after all.

Before Fang could say something, someone sat next to her.

“She didn’t want it, Fang, let it go.”

Tifa smiled at her savior. “Hi, Lightning.”

The pink hair ex-soldier nodded her head and looked over to Fang. “How long have you been pushing her about this issue?”

“Since the moment I came here,” Tifa glared at Fang’s direction.

“You heard what Vanille said yesterday, stop it.”

Fang sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll let this one slide, for now.”

“Where’s Cloud?”

Lightning pointed to the order line where Cloud stood out the most with his spiky blond hair and the fact all the ladies and some gentlemen were looking at him. Tifa just raised her eyebrow when one woman “accidentally” dropped her phone next to Cloud, making him sighed but he helped her anyway and gave the phone back, making the lady giggled like a schoolgirl.

“We already fixed everything we could and I already ordered some new chairs and tables for you.”

“Wait, what?” Tifa looked over to Lightning, she was wearing her civilian outfit instead of her fighting garb (Denzel loved her cape so much). “Lightning, you shouldn’t do that.”

“It’s okay. It’s also a thank you from Ashe and an apology because of what happened to your bar.”

“You guys need to move your base of operation from that bar,” Fang said before she sipped her coffee.

“It’s not our base of operation.”

It wasn’t like the Avalanche built a secret base underneath her bar or something, but lots of its members usually hang around there, making it the unofficial base for the private investigation group. Plus, Sector seven was already bad to begin with, the Avalanche present actually made things calmer. But then again, they also attract the weirdest bunch. And by weird, Tifa meant a silver-haired professional killer with a really longsword. That one was a tough fight, even with Fang and Lightning helping her out, they were having a hard time taking him down. But they did, and the man just vanished without a trace even though he was half-dead.

“Here.”

Cloud’s voice pulled Tifa out of her trip down the memory lane. He’s holding two steaming mugs. “You need to wait ten minutes for your éclair thought.”

“It’s fine,” Lightning said as she took one of the mugs without asking which one was hers. Knowing them, they probably just ordered black coffee so it doesn’t matter.

“Yo, Spiky boy.”

“Fang,” Cloud sat next to Tifa. “Here’s the key.”

“Oh, thanks Cloud.” Tifa turned to Lightning. “So who was the guy last night?”

Lightning sipped her coffee slowly. “Just some petty criminals, they didn’t say who paid them. But, judging from how fast they lawyered up after we took them to the police, probably it was either Vayne or Rufus. But no harm was done and Ashe was safe.”

They talked about trivial things after that, mainly just trying to catch up with each other. Sure they still texted one another, but these past two months were really the busiest time for everyone. Lightning was away so much since Ashe had to show up at those international meetings, Cloud and Barret were still investigating the death of Lord Rasler, unofficially, of course, Fang and Vanille were also away doing something. It was hard enough before Vanille was appointed as the High Priestess, and now that she actually became one, free time was like a gift from Etro herself and she used them to sleep throughout the day. Fang, on the other hand, restless as usual and asked Tifa to join her in this little charming café.

“And here I thought I was bad, but you take the cake, Farron,” Fang laughed loudly after hearing Lightning’s tale of woe.

“If there’s no law against it, I guess I agree with Fang?” Tifa smiled. “You clearly care for her, Light.”

Tifa looked to her left and saw Cloud nodding his head. He doesn’t sound surprised after finding out that his friend/teammates was actually very much in love with the queen they vowed to protect. Maybe he knew and already had this conversation with Lightning? Maybe, it was very hard to tell between these two, emotions weren’t their strongest suit after all. But then again, they both were thick as thieves and can communicate without so much of a word utter between them. But Cloud trusted Lightning and vice versa, Tifa knew that much.

“She is the queen of Dalmasca,” Lightning hissed under her breath, afraid someone would hear this conversation. “I can’t tell her about this,” she gripped her mug tightly, staring down at her coffee before bringing it to her lips.

“Hey, people used to say you can’t bang the High Priestess, but I did.”

Lightning choked on her coffee while Cloud looked like he wished he was anywhere but here, and Tifa just face-palmed and sighed loudly.

Fang chuckled as she looked over to the window next to Tifa. “Hey, who’s that woman with Zack?”

The others looked over to the parking lot, and sure enough, a beautiful woman stepped out of Zack’s car. She was wearing a pink dress with a red jacket, and her smile was so bright it made Tifa feels like she was blinded by it.

“I've never seen her before,” Lightning said.

“Neither have I.” Tifa whispered in awe because oh wow, the girl’s really beautiful. Maybe she’s Zack’s girlfriend? But Zack never told her anything about a girlfriend, and Zack told her everything.

When Zack noticed them, he waved his hand eagerly and pulled the beautiful woman with him.

“Well, guess we’ll find out soon.”

Tifa could only nod her agreement to Fang’s statement.

* * *

They didn’t have to wait long because Zack practically dragged the woman around, both of them were laughing. Tifa felt a little bit of jealousy because of that. Why would she? She didn’t even know this woman, and she didn’t like Zack like that.

“Hello, beautiful ladies,” Zack greeted them cheerfully.

Cloud suddenly stood up and pulled another chair from an empty table next to theirs and put it at the end of their table, Tifa looked at him, but before she could ask why he already said. “You can sit there.”

The woman smiled. “Thank you.”

And now she sat next to Tifa.

 _Oh no, she smelled so nice_.

“Zack,” Fang fist bumped him with a grin. “And who is the beautiful lady?”

Zack tried to hug Lightning but he got a punch on his shoulder instead. “Ouch, no hug, Lightning?”

“No.”

“Cloud, will you hug me?”

“No.”

“I’m Aerith Gainsborough. It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Hi,” Tifa was breathless the moment Aerith was looking at her with a soft smile.

“The name’s Fang,” Fang introduced herself. “This grumpy one is Lightning, and the Chocobo Boy is Cloud also known as Grumpy Number Two,” and when Fang looked at Tifa, she had a bad feeling about it. “And the beautiful woman sitting next to you is Tifa.”

_Damn it Fang!_

Aerith turned around to face her and smiled. “Tifa. That’s a lovely name.”

“It sure is.” Fang nodded her agreement. “So, you’re his girlfriend?” Fang asked Zack, already sitting next to her, making her squished between him and Lightning. While Cloud sat at one end of the table between Zack and Aerith, sipping his coffee in silence.

“No,” Aerith chuckled. “But we did go on a date once.”

“You can’t get the girl with just one date, Fair?”

“More like he suddenly vanished without a trace for five years after that,” Aerith smiled sweetly, but there’s a menacing aura.

Fang, Cloud, and Lightning nodded their head in understanding, while Zack just groaned and mumbled something under his breath. Duty to your nation and all that, Zack used to say every time he talked about his undercover mission. Damn soldiers and their secrets.

“Wait, Gainsborough?” Lightning asked, testing the name to roll out of her tongue. “You’re not from here, are you?” It was an unusual name, Tifa understood where that’s coming from.

“No, I’m from the north. Well, I’ve been living here since I was a kid though.”

Fang raised her eyebrow, throwing a sly look at Tifa. Damn it, she knew what Fang would do next. “Oh, you’re from Midgar?”

Aerith smiled. “Yes, from Sector five.”

“Well, what do you know. Tifa over here is also from Midgar, Sector seven.”

Tifa looked at her with a menacing look that said ‘stop doing it!’

“See, that’s why I told you to go out more often, Tifa!”

“Fang–“

“Tifa makes one mean drink,” Zack said with a huge smirk. “I was actually planning to take you to 7th Heaven tonight.”

Aerith laughed. “Oh, that’s an actual place.”

Tifa blinked. “What?”

“I’m sorry, but when Zack said that, I thought he’s just kidding or making a really bad joke.”

“Well, if you want, Tifa can take you to...” Fang groaned before she could finish her sentence. “Lightning, what the hell?”

But Lightning just glared at her while Fang rubbed her stomach.

“So, how did you guys know each other?” Aerith asked.

“Me and Light met one day when Vanille, my girlfriend and also the High Priestess of Etro,” Aerith raised her eyebrow and looked at Tifa for confirmation, she nodded her head, “visited her hometown, Bodhum, during her pilgrim and I was Vanille’s guardian.” Fang pointed to Tifa and Cloud. “These two are childhood best friends. Grumpy One and Grumpy Two were on the same team during their service in the military. And that’s how we know each other.”

“Hey, you forget about me!” Zack pointed it out.

“Oh yeah, Zack is Cloud’s friend from the military as well, but they’re from different units.”

“You guys seem close with each other.”

Tifa tilted her head to the side when she heard a hint of sadness in Aerith’s voice, but before she could ask further, the cashier called Cloud for the Éclair.

“Oh wait, we haven’t ordered any drinks!” Zack stood up. “Aerith, what do you want? My treat!”

“Well, after leaving her for five years, buying her some coffee is the least you can do, Zack,” Fang said.

Aerith laughed and told him what she wanted.

“Come on, Cloud, you’re coming with me!” Zack dragged Cloud from his chair, almost making him spilling his coffee all over the place.

"Zack, I'm going anyway, don't pull me! I have to take the Éclair."

“So, Aerith…” Fang grinned, and Tifa looked at her dead in the eye, silently begging her not to bring up Tifa's love life. “How do you know Zack?”

Tifa sighed in relief.

“Believe it or not, he actually fell from the sky and dropped right into my flower garden.”

“How?” Tifa never heard about this before.

“Oh, I think he told me that his unit was doing some kind of test for one of their equipment called a jet pack, and his jet pack was out of fuel so he fell.”

Fang laughed. “And then what, he feels bad for ruining your garden so he asked you out on a date?”

Yeah, that sounded like something Zack would do.

“Yes, actually.” Aerith laughed. “I told him that it’s fine, but he feels bad about it. So I just told him to come back next week. And when he did come back, I thought to myself ‘what the hell, Aerith, why not?’ and agreed to go out with him.”

“And then he left you for five years,” Fang said with a grimace.

“That he did.” Aerith’s smile faltered. “I’m just glad that he’s alive and still remembers me. Even if we only had one date, I cared for him a lot.”

“Yeah, he has that effect on people.” Tifa nodded her head. Sure, he’s goofy sometimes, but that’s part of his charm.

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Fang grinned.

“Oh, shut up.” Tifa blushed.

“So, Zack mentioned you have a bar.”

“Oh, yeah, I have.” Tifa nodded, suddenly nervous. “But it’s uhhhh, under renovation right now.” You can’t really say to some stranger that your establishment got wrecked by some thugs that could possibly be hired by two dangerous and rich men now can’t you?

“That’s a shame. Well, let me know when the renovation is already done so I can swing by.”

“Of course,” Tifa took her phone out of her pocket. “Here, give me your number so I can text you.”

Fang coughed a few times and Lightning raised her eyebrow.

It took Tifa a while before she realized what she just did, and by the time she realized it, it was far too late because Aerith already took her phone. At least she didn’t throw her phone away, so that’s a good sign, right?

“Okay, here you go.” Aerith gave the phone back and winked.

Tifa’s face was beet red when she read the name of Aerith’s contact on her phone.

_cute florist <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, let me know what u think?
> 
> I'm at [tumblr](https://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to talk or take a look at my other writing


End file.
